The Black King
by Thrifty-Crimson
Summary: A trueborn child of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister living as the second son. Who is Renier Baratheon and what does he have in store for the future of Westeros? Second Son AU /Some Book and Show Spoilers/ *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1: A Birth

**And I'm back with a new rendition of The Black King! This story still revolves around young Prince Renier but I decided to go a different way with it and explore his character in a different light. I honestly didn't really like him that much the first time because he just seemed too "perfect" for a Game of Thrones universe. Now I'm planning on making him a more real and intense character. He is part Lannister after all. Some scenes will be similar to the ones in my original story so don't mind those too much. They'll mostly be fillers. I will be time skipping a bunch since most of the beginning will follow the book/show and I don't feel like writing those parts. Also, I changed the rating to M for a reason. You've been warned. **

**Enjoy the first two chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter One – Cersei's POV**

I had always resolved myself to be disgusted by the thought of having a child with Robert. After the beautiful baby boy Jaime and I had made, I never thought I would ever find another child as perfect. But ten moon cycles after the birth of my beloved Joffrey, I found myself in the labor bed once again.

I drowned my brief pain in the fantasies of having a golden baby girl, a spitting image to myself. A girl for my Joff to protect and love. It was as though I were drunk on the thought of want for this mysterious babe. Hoping desperately I would get what I want.

When it finally ended and the cry of freedom was heard round the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. This laboring had only lasted half as long as Joff's had. _My baby girl didn't want to keep me waiting_, I thought to myself. I could hear the group of hen's surrounding me cooing and gushing over my babe. I gave a smile of satisfaction and asked them what sex my child was.

"A boy, your Grace. A healthy baby boy." Another boy. Another Joffrey. It was not as brilliant as my dreams of having a girl, but a second boy was still a great feet for me as Queen. I was prosperous.

I asked for my son, but looked on in confusion as a dark bundle was placed in my arms. I glared up at the handmaiden who had handed him to me. When my first child had been presented to me, he had a golden blanket to match the curls he had already possessed. But when I looked down at the child, I finally understood why the cloth was black.

It matched the child's hair…

The monstrosity in my arms had a tuft of black hair sprawled all over its head. And it was too quiet. Its eyes were closed but it was very much alive. I could feel the warmth and wished that it would just go cold. Joffrey had wailed and fussed until I gave him my breast. He was a strong and willful child just like Jaime and this… this was nothing more than a bastard. It was **not** mine. It couldn't be!

"What game are you all playing?" I asked menacingly. When my question was met with questioning looks and a sputtering Pycelle, I pushed the demon spawn back into my handmaiden's arms and turned away from it. Let them bash it into a wall as the Mountain had done to the Martell girl's babe._ I could have cared less._

"Remove that bastard from my sight and bring me my real child!"

They removed the abomination but I was not handed the babe I had labored this morning with. Instead I was given milk of the poppy and fell into a dreamless slumber.

After a few days of rest and relaxation, I left my chambers in search of Joffrey and my other golden child. When I walked into their shared room, I could see Joffrey fussing in the wet nurses' arms. I smiled at sight. I asked where my other child was, and this whore pointed to the crib where I could see that same disgusting black hair sticking out of it.

"I did not ask to see one of Robert's whores sons. I wanted to see **_MY_** son, you stupid woman-!" My tirade was ceased by the sound of gleeful laughter echoing through the room. I immediately looked to Joffrey but he was starring past me to the crib on the ground; a curious look on his face.

As I turned to look in the crib, I was shocked at the sight of emerald eyes, a mirror to my own, staring up at me. His face was filled with pure joy as he looked up at me.

He recognized my voice… _My son already knows my voice…_

I dropped to my knees and brushed my hand through the boy's unruly dark hair as I studied his face more closely. How had I not recognized this child as mine?

Our eyes were an exact match, he had my nose, chin, and thick lashes. The only trace of Robert was the hair. The rest was all me._** He was mine.** _I picked him up in my arms and stroked him softly until those eyes grew heavy with sleep and closed.

That was the moment when I decided that I would love Robert's child. Because even though it was his and not Jaime's as Joffrey was, this babe was still mine.

Robert returned from his hunt a few days later and presented me with a large, black stag pelt. I mused over the irony of his hunt and our surprising son when I noticed that he had walked past me and into the nursery. I knew he was glad to have an heir but Joffrey cried too much for his liking. But my attention was refocused on my twin who had been stroking my arm.

Robert had dragged him on the hunt with him, else he would have been here during my laboring. I was secretly glad that he had not been here though. During my episode of despair over having a son by Robert, Jaime may have killed my boy and I dared not think any more of that.

"What?" I saw that he had been speaking but my mind was trying to push back the thoughts of Jaime drowning my son.

"Did it go alright?" Of course, he was concerned about my laboring. I gave him a nod and was ready to speak when I heard Robert's outrageous laughter sounding from the boys' room.

As Jaime and I both turned to look, I heard the breathe of air my twin quickly sucked in. But I was too preoccupied with the sight in front of me to pay any mind to it.

Robert was holding his new son in his arms and the boy was playing with his beard, causing them both to laugh. My face held the promise of a smile as I said,

"I've been waiting for you to return, my love. You're son needs a proper name." Robert looked from me to the boy, deep in thought before smiling as he allowed the boy to suck on his finger.

"Renier. Renier Baratheon."

* * *

My sons were growing too fast for anyone to keep up with them and were soon joined by a younger sister. Mrycella was the golden girl I had always dreamed of and I was so glad that Joffrey and Renier doted on her.

Joffrey and Renier…

Those two seemed almost as different as night and day but thank the gods they were the best of friends. They spent most of their childhood playing, learning, and getting into trouble together. While Robert wished they would be more respectful, he was equally pleased that his son's had a better relationship than he did with his own brothers.

My boys were also growing into handsome lads as well. Besides Joffrey's long golden curls and Renier's unruly black mess that usually had to be kept short, they could have been twins. They were the same height and build, equal features, and similar eyes.

But their personalities were starting to differ quite a bit. While Joffrey would whine and wail to get his way, Renier simpered and waited or he'd do as he pleased. Regardless of the consequences. There was a slight accident when Ren decided he had to go horseback riding and released all the steeds in the stable at once, attempting to get onto one of them. He had almost broken his leg with that stunt.

When Joffrey got angry, he immediately tried to lash out but Renier seemed to sit and stir internally before trying for revenge. A serving boy nearly lost his life because of that. Nothing I hadn't done as a child though. And I was glad Renier shared more traits with me than his drunken father.

But Robert was beginning to notice his son's behaviors. He told me Joff was brash, prone to violence, and that I was coddling him too much. And that Renier was unruly, disobedient, and never received a proper punishment for his actions. When I asked what he planned to do about childish behavior, he suggested fostering them.

We then proceeded to have the worst fight of our marriage until later on and while I had won the fight to keep Joffrey as the Crown Prince here, I lost when it came to my second son. And since I would hear nothing of my boy going all the way North to live with the Starks, Robert appeased me by suggesting my Father at Casterly Rock. And by morning, a raven had been sent.

When my Father wrote back, he agreed to foster my son, but under the sole condition that Robert and I not set foot in the Westerlands while Renier was there. He did relent to allow my other children visitation rights but I was still furious. I would not be able to see my child for years. I could send Jaime with Joffrey and Mrycella but that would still not be the same as seeing him myself.

But my Renier did try his best to put up a fight with Robert when he told the boy he was leaving. Joff backed him up whole heartily and our guards had caught them on three separate occasions in one week trying to escape from the Keep.

But the day came when Tywin Lannister road east to collect his grandson to begin his fostering on the Rock. It broke my heart to see my boy's so upset. Joffrey cried as he clung to his pained brother. Robert surprised me when he gave his second son an embrace and wished him the best with the "old lion". Usually the King was never so affectionate with his children.

When it was my turn, I fell to my knees to embrace him properly. He wrapped his thin arms around me and I felt my normally strong child let out a short sob along with a shudder.

By the gods, he was only seven name days old…

And I was sending him away. For who knows how long. He was taken from me after I finished our embrace by whispering to him,

"Stay strong my love. We will be reunited before you know it." As he was practically dragged to his horse, he looked back to us with a new sadness in his eyes.

"I love you."

I hadn't even noticed the wetness pooling around my eyes as I mouthed to him, "I love you too."

* * *

**Heartbreaking. Even though she did entertain the thought of killing him after he was born. Anyways, yes, this is quite different from my original story. Renier actually does look like a Lannister, and acts like one too. And now he's being fostered with Tywin Lannister and that's going to pretty much follow him for the rest of the story. **

**The next chapter is going to be seven years later and closer to the start of the original story. It'll still be Cersei's POV as well. There is a reason I'm not sharing much about Renier's fostered years and that's basically because it'll be referred too multiple times when it becomes his POV. **

**Hope this story conquers my previous one. **


	2. Chapter 2: Returned

**And here's Chapter Two. A reunion, some revelations, and a death. So soon you may ask? I don't think so. Leave a review to let me know what you think and make sure to check out my revised version of The Princess of Winterfell as well!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Cersei's POV (seven years later)**

I was annoyed as always as I left the court room. Robert had just returned from another of his tedious hunts which meant I didn't have another night alone with my twin lover. And now the drunk wanted me to join him in the Small Council room as soon as possible. I shuddered at the thought of what might occur in that wretched room.

What was so bloody important that I had to attend? It wasn't as though I was allowed any other time.

As I made my way there, I occupied myself with thoughts of my children. Joffrey was ten and five now and was still my perfect golden boy. He was starting to get a little feisty nowadays but I blamed my Father for cutting off my children's visits to their brother. I hadn't heard anything about Renier in three years now except for the occasional raven from my father. It was always too brief to be of any help.

He wanted Renier to himself, I knew it, I could tell. With me as Queen, Jaime in the Kingsguard, and Tyrion a disfigured little monster, I had the sinking suspicion that he was grooming Renier to be heir of Casterly Rock. I seethed as I thought of never seeing him again. He was mine and not even my own Father could take him from me forever.

Myrcella and Tommen, my babies, had only seen their other brother on a few separate visits, but they had always brought back gifts and stories of Renier's kindness and love. I hoped he kept that. I was what I loved the most about him…

My musings were interrupted by my arrival at the small council room however. When I walked inside, I was utterly ignored as my husband and the rest of the council seemed to crowd around some new arrivals to the city.

I gave the group a once over and didn't recognize any of them except my cousin Lancel Lannister. I'd forgotten he was coming. He was to be Robert's new squire. Maybe I could corner him and get information about my son from him…

"Cersei! Get over here woman! Here's my reasoning for you being here." I figured he was talking about my cousin so I smiled even though I cared not about my lesser family members. And this one would only be good for one reason. But I saw that Robert was gesturing past Lancel and to the man next to him.

He was almost taller than Robert, half a foot taller than myself. Not very broad, but muscular and lean. He was dressed in simple riding garb and had a sword hanging from his side. He looked like the run of the mill knights.

I looked up to see a long tumble of black hair framing a face that held… my emerald eyes…

My son was unsmiling as he looked down at me. His face held only intensity to it, no emotion, only a strange seriousness. What had my father done to him?

But Robert and the rest of the council loved him! Robert was boasting about what a man his son had become (something he never said about his heir). Renly and even Stannis looked proud of their nephew. Pycelle, Varys, and Arryn looked on with interest but only I seemed to be crushed at the loss of my boy.

There was none of his joy, mischievousness, or even the rebellious attitude he had possessed. It's as though my father turned him into a Baratheon version of himself.

"Take your Mother back to her room boy. Meet with the rest of your siblings and then we'll all enjoy the fruits of my hunt!" With that, my son approached me and offered his arm without a word. I reluctantly took it and he escorted me out of the council room.

The silence was deafening as we walked. He kept his eyes forward and made no effort to speak. He was my father… scarily so.

When we reached my chambers, I let go of him and moved to open my door but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at my son when I was pulled into a strong embrace. My shock turned to happiness when he pulled away and there was his boyish smile. The glint of joy still sparkled in his, in my, eyes.

My father hadn't fully corrupted him. He was still my son after all. I put my hand to his face, just to make sure that it was real and that I was not dreaming.

"My boy… You scared me. I thought you were lost to me."

"Never. I had to put on a show for Father and I wouldn't be surprised if Lancel was reporting back to Lord Tywin on my presentation." He voice dropped lower on the last word and I raised an eyebrow in surprise. He may closely resemble a man, but he still held the troubled look he often had as a boy.

I looked more closely at him a noticed a dark shadow around his chin and jaw. His cheekbones were deeply defined as mine were, his nose was slender, and thank the gods he did not possess the bushy eyebrows the Baratheon brother's had.

"I'm so glad you are back Renier. We have been most distressed when contact with you was cut." He nodded his head to my words and he grew serious.

"I know. But Lord Tywin was most adamant that my final years under him included no… distractions." He looked so hardened at just the thought of it. I rubbed his face as I made a mental note to ask him about it later. We'd have much time to talk later on.

"Well," I grabbed his arm gently and led him into my room, "Let's get your siblings here to see you."

When I had my other children brought to my room, Joffrey was the first to arrive. The brother's noticed each other immediately and collapsed into one another. Joff was clinging to his younger brother as though he might have disappeared and Ren had his eyes closed and laid his head on his brother's shoulder.

They missed each other so much… I could even hear Joff whispering, "You're back. You're back. You're back." Renier pulled him closer and had said,

"I'm back Joff. I'm back…" I doubted my smile could have ever grown as bright as it did that day in my chambers. And Mrycella and Tommen had similar reactions to their brother's return. They remained cheerful as they jumped around him, each vying for his attention. This reunion was perfect. I had my son back. And my family could be whole again.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm a sucker for sappy things. But I really do want Renier to be close to his family and them to be equally close to him. It's how I'm going to properly shape his character. This was a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer as Jon Arryn dies and the court heads North. We'll see some interactions, some fights, and finally get Renier's POV. Maybe. I'm just spit-balling at this point. I don't actually know when I'm switching over to him. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did. See you guys sometime next week with the new chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

**Time Jump! I'm too uninspired to write Jon Arryn's death or anything like that, so I'm going straight to Winterfell. Most of this chapter will be Cersei's POV but I may have a tidbit from Renier. I'm writing this before I've actually written the chapter so you'll just have to read to find out. **

**I'd still like to say that this story was changed to a more mature rating for a reason, so if I end up writing something that upsets you, please remember that I am warning you ahead of time. I don't want to give too much away but I will indicate if there will be some sort of trigger warning in the chapter. And yes, there will be. I've already decided that. **

**This should be fairly simple and straight forward but there may be a little something during Ren's section.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Cersei's POV**

Gods… Winterfell was so bland compared to the Capitol and the Rock. Everything was stone or wood. The colors were all the muted greys and whites and it was cold. Too cold. I thrived in warm heat but here I felt at a disadvantage.

At least I wasn't alone. Jaime rode close by and Renier was always hovering. He preferred it by my side than his Father's, for good reason too. He knew he was mine, plain and simple.

But I was worried about my boy…

He never opted to tell me about the years he spent under my Father and always seemed to shut down whenever I brought it up or something reminded him about it. He spoke well enough about Lord Tywin in conversation and seemed to harbor no ill will towards him, but he never spoke of those seven years.

I spent hours agonizing over them. Was he beaten? Tortured? Forced to do something he did not want to do? Humiliated? I could not say. Every time I thought I had guessed right, I doubted it. I wanted to ask my Father but I knew he would never tell me.

Maybe asking Lancel or any of the Lannister men who were there at the same time could give me a hint. I mused over that thought for a while until the carriage came to an abrupt halt. My two youngest looked up at me expectantly as I stood and moved to the carriage doors.

They opened for me and there stood my dark haired son and all his glory. His eyes appraised mine for a moment before he offered me his hand. I readily accepted it and exited the royal vessel with all the grace I could muster. I kissed his cheek as any mother should before walking towards my husband who seemed to be greeting Lord and Lady Stark.

I turned to look back at my second son as he helped his younger siblings out of the carriage and they lined up accordingly to wait for entrance into the Keep.

Joffrey dismounted his steed as well and walked to his siblings to stand next to Renier. They shared a brief look before turning their attention back to their parents.

I did my dues to our "gracious" hosts and as Robert pulled Stark along to go visit his _beloved _Lyanna, I turned my attention to my children. It was time for us to make ourselves at home here.

"Renier?" He perked up at the mention of his name and walked forward to stand next to me. I took his arm as Lady Stark gestured for us to walk into the Keep. I was glad for him, he gave off an air of intimidation which I was grateful for. I felt untouchable with him on my arm.

The feast itself was less than impressive but I feigned enjoyment as I always did. I watched my family closely, seeing how they interacted with the northernmen. Joffrey was chatting with the Stark's eldest daughter, Sansa, whom may or may not become his future wife and Queen. She reminded me of myself at that age. So innocent with a heart full of stories and hope.

Renier was engaged in conversation with the heir of Winterfell, Robb, and two other individuals. One looked to be Ned Stark's bastard and the other the Greyjoy boy. He would always seem so stoic and stern around others but in moments like this, he could be open and charming. A true mix of Baratheon and Lannister blood.

My other two were chatting with the Stark children, looking as innocent and happy as ever. I was pleased with that. They both deserved to retain that. Joffrey had lost his the first day Robert ever struck him and Renier seemed to go back and forth, sometimes seemingly happy but then distant and cold. I could never understand why.

The other oddity with them was their kinship with the Clegane brother's. The youngest was Joff's sworn shield and it was only proper that they have a working relationship but whenever the Mountain would visit King's Landing, he greeted Renier as though they were old friends.

Granted, Gregor Clegane did report to my Father at Casterly Rock often and would have met and interacted with my son while he was there, but that didn't explain why they seemed so close…

I didn't like the thought of that. My son was too pure and kind to be in a similar kinship with someone as brutal and monstrous as the Mountain That Rides. That man was a killer and _my darling boy was no murderer._

* * *

**Renier's POV (aw yiss)**

_I was a murderer. _

Sitting here, talking to these boys who were of a similar age to myself, I couldn't help but think of that. They talked of women, just learning how to handle live steel, and the thoughts of glory. All the while I was thinking back to those years in the Westerlands.

My training had been easy at first. Learning how to properly wielding a sword, reading, penmanship, and my studies. I was only seven at the time, so I suppose Tywin took it easy on me. When I turned ten, it changed to live steel, politics, and learning good qualities such as courtesies, patience, and confidence. But two years later I was learning how to bend others to my will, destroy monarchies, establish myself as ruler, and kill.

If hadn't been easy. I was quick to refuse and even quicker to struggle. But Tywin had no room for my insolence after the first year. And so I learned, whether I truly wanted to or not.

Most of the skills were useful. I was a gifted swordsman, could use various other weapons, knew how to navigate court and life in King's Landing, and could influence others to my own accord. But to what end, I was not sure…

Tywin was always so secretive whenever I would ask what all this training and prepping was for. I'd guess that I was being groomed to take over as Lord of Casterly Rock but Tywin always seemed so sure that my uncle Jaime would still be the inheritor of the Westerlands; even though he was a sworn brother to the Kingsguard.

At one point in my childhood, I had fancied myself to being a knight in the Kingsguard. But Tywin swiftly rid me of that thinking. The only indication I ever had to the old man's plans were that I was going to be more than just a "second son."

I had no idea what that meant, but I resigned myself to thinking that he would tell me eventually. When I was in the place to know, that is. Tywin Lannister never did anything without a reason.

I spent most of the afternoons in Winterfell watching my older brother taunt the eldest Stark while he practiced with his sword. At one point I saw Joff get a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked over to me and called out,

"Ren! Come over here brother!" I let out a sigh as I walked over to join him. Whatever my brother was up to, it wouldn't be good. For the Stark's at least.

"My brother's a great fighter, why don't you see for yourself Stark?" He gestured to me while egging Robb Stark on. The boy looked annoyed but he looked to see what I had to say. It wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't refuse, so I nodded my head and took a wooden sword from the Master of Arms.

We both stood at the ready and when Ser Rodrick issued us to begin, Robb immediately began swinging at me in large, heated blows. I subsided each and watched to see his technique become slower and slower. So after a few moments, I blocked an attack and twisted my body to throw him off balance. Then, using the force of my own weight, I knocked him to the ground.

Joffrey was laughing and cheering as he watched us. I spared him a short smile before offering my hand to the boy who was staring up at me in surprise.

"Your brother wasn't kidding. You really do know how to fight." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Helps when you were trained by Tywin Lannister." Robb stared in awe as I handed him his sword back.

"_The_ Tywin Lannister?" I chuckled as Theon smacked Robb in the arm.

"Of course idiot. Is there any other Tywin Lannister's you know of?" Robb looked down sheepishly before looking back to me with a grin.

"Why don't you try fighting with Jon? He's better than me and might actually keep you on your toes." I looked to see the dark haired boy glaring at his half-brother.

"He's a Prince, Robb. It would be insulting for me to spare with him."

"I don't mind. I'm just the second son anyways." He gave me a strange look before taking Robb's sword from him. I got back into my preparation stance as Ser Rodrick looked between us nervously. He seemed to be afraid that this bastard would hurt me.

_Stupid man. As if I would lose to anyone. _

When he called for the start of the fight, we both flew at each other. He was quick, and was certainly methodical. But he lacked grace and the power I possessed. We twisted and turned as we played a dangerous game with mere wooden sticks.

Our onlookers were impressed by our seemingly equal skills, but that only angered me. I didn't spend seven years of my life being groomed for greatness to lose one sparing match to a bastard of the north. My rage fueled my power just as Gregor always told me it would. But I had to match it just right or else I would spend all my energy at once and become slower.

The deadly game continued for several moments until the other tried going for my knee. It was an obvious move and I quickly spun his attack away with enough power for the stick to keep flying. As the weaponless bastard knelt in front of me, I swung the sword back up, preparing myself to bring it down on his head.

_You're a Baratheon, boy. You don't leave enemies alive. _

_You're a Lannister, Renier. You have no need for mercy. _

My vision was red as I heard yells behind me pleading for me to stop. I looked down at the bastard and saw true fear in his eyes. It brought me back to another time. A dark eyed bastard, staring up at me as the sound of screams echoing around me. But that had been live steel in another time, in another place.

I dropped the wooden sword and as it echoed off the dirt, my eyes roved down to Jon Snow with a horrified look on my face. I'd almost killed him. I had _wanted _to kill him.

"I'm… I didn't mean…" _Don't ever apologize. It shows weakness. _I chose to leave instead.

Stepping away from him, I shut down, turned, and walked away. I could feel my brother behind me, but I continued to walk. I needed to get away from that area. I needed to get away from my past.

_Shame it would always be impossible._

* * *

**Yup, Renier's got some problems and he had a pretty traumatic past after being trained by both Tywin and Gregor. That's gotta give you some problems right? So, we're moving along slowly but surely and learning more and more about the protagonist of our story. I'm glad so many people are enjoying my rewrite as well. **

**I've also had a question as what actor I could see as Renier. Personally, Ben Barnes was my biggest choice. Especially in the Prince Caspian movie. Other than that, Aneurin Barnard as Richard III from The White Queen is a good choice for an adult Renier. **

**As many of you know, I post different gifsets about this story and my other and I'm still continuing that. So if you go to Tumblr and search for Renier Baratheon or Calla Stark, you'll see many of the different posts I've made about them. Old and New! And feel free to make your own as well. I love seeing them!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Kingsroad

**Yup, I'm time skipping again because I can. We'll be leaving Winterfell and heading out on the Kingsroad back to King's Landing. We'll learn a little more about Renier, and see his day to day interactions with family. **

**Also, I'm going to go ahead and throw this out there, he's not being paired with Sansa OR Arya. They might be friends but I haven't decided that yet. Right now, he only knows them as Lord Stark's daughters. I've already got my ideas for what's going to occur with Ren and it doesn't involve much of the Starks. **

**Anyways, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Renier's POV**

While I was glad to be leaving behind the cold chill of The North, I dared to say I would miss the simplicity of Winterfell. Not much happened, everything seemed so easy and restful. I would've lost myself if we had stayed any longer.

I was also looking forward to going home. I missed my own bed and the comforts of the city. It was endearing in a distasteful, hovel sort of way. But the people in Flea Bottom were interesting, and most enjoyed having me around since I was quick to spare coins and lend an ear.

Although there was not much I could personally do, I did have the abilities to pull a few favors every once in a while. And the people loved me for it.

Tywin's training taught me to grow into a fairly charismatic individual. I could naturally attract attention and had the skills to make people agree with me, side with me, and even love me if I so desired it. I tried not to use it often but sometimes it came in handy.

I used the time on horseback to reminisce the majority of my time spent at Casterly Rock. I preferred to remember the good times; drinking with Gregor, sparring with the master-at-arms, Tywin's praise, and feeling Joy Hill clench around me for the first time.

_Joy…_

She was the first girl I had ever been with. Most called her the bastard of the Rock, but she was always so sweet and shy around me.

During my stay there, she would constantly watch me practice my swordsmanship. When I was old enough to understand what those looks meant, I'd begun to approach her.

We'd sneak out at night to share a treat she'd swiped from the kitchens and lay outside, staring up at the sky and talking about our various dreams and fantasies. She was easy to talk to, and quick to comfort me when I'd begun to miss my family.

The day I returned from Lannisport after having killed a bastard boy, I sobbed into her arms for the entire evening. And by midnight, I was inside of her, replacing my pain with pleasure.

It had worked well enough. I replaced a horrid memory with a sweet one. And no one besides the two of us knew about it.

That had been right before I returned… Joy must still be missing me. I promised to write to her when I could but I had been unable to do so. I reminded myself to start a letter when I returned. I missed her as well.

Even though I didn't fancy myself in love with her, I still cared for her. She was family by blood, and a cherished solace during those seven years.

My memories were briefly disturbed when I saw we had stopped for the day at a crossroads inn. Sliding off my steed, I trailed to the front of the group where my Father stood.

"Renier! We're stopping here until tomorrow morning, go and collect your mother." I gave him a curt nod and wandered off to find Mother. The King was a man of quite a lot of words, just none that he had for family.

Joffrey would tell me stories about how Father had tried to knock some sense into him as a boy. Quite literally. While I endured hardships at the hand of my grandfather, it was hardening to think of anyone striking my brother.

He was delicate, thin and lean. Not very muscular with curls of blonde hair. I took it upon myself to protect him. He would be King one day and I would make sure that his reign would be long and prosperous. He's never have to worry about his safety with me around.

That was the bond we share. Friends, Allies, Brothers.

I found Joffrey entertaining his future betrothed and stood off in the distance watching them. She looked to him as though he was the sun itself and I smiled to myself as I saw them walk off together.

Joff needed more love in his life. To be King would require the love of millions. But even if he couldn't achieve that on his own, I would help. I would do anything and everything to preserve my family.

* * *

That night was absolutely hectic. Joffrey came back from his walk with the eldest Stark girl and looked as though he had been savaged by a wild animal. I had demanded to know what happened and he told me the youngest Stark girl had set her beast on him.

Fuming, I stepped outside and tried to find Father. Lord Stark needed to answer for his children but only Father could make that happen. He was sitting inside of the inn on a makeshift throne and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ah, there you are boy. Seen your brother? He alright?" I was surprised that he actually seemed concerned.

"Joff's going to be fine. Although he'll have those scars for life." I added the last bit with bitterness. I should be the only one to possess scars. My older brother had no need for them.

"We've got men out looking for the girl and her wolf. I'm waiting for them to get back so we can put this all to rest."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Don't know yet. Haven't exactly figured out what in the blazes happened." I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Didn't Joff tell you what happened?" Father scoffed at me and waved his hand in annoyance.

"Boy kept changing his story. First it was the butcher's boy that attacked him. Then it was the wolf, then the girl herself. She's ten, Renier. What'd she possibly do to him?" I considered this for a moment. Perhaps Joff was just confused…

"Joffrey said the eldest daughter was there too. Wouldn't she know what happened?" Father lit up after that.

"Of course she would! I'll send for her after we find her sister." I nodded as a few people started to trickle in. Father and I looked to them as they pulled in a disheveled and dirty young girl.

"Go and fetch your brother, Renier. He'll have to be here too."

Once everyone arrived in the common room, Lord Stark stood by his daughters as I stood on the left of my Father. Mother and Joffrey stood to his right.

"He's a liar!"

"No, you're the liar!"

"ENOUGH!"

Sending a silent blessing to my father, I pinched the upper part of my nose in frustration. This fiasco had been going on for far too long and we were still no closer to a resolve than before. It usually just ended in a screaming match.

Joff says the girl and her wolf attacked him, the girl says Joff attacked the butcher's boy and then came at her when she tried to stop him, and the eldest daughter claims she didn't see a thing.

"By the gods Ned. You punish yours and I'll punish mine. Fair enough?" Lord Stark agreed readily and moved to have his daughters leave. But it seemed Mother still wasn't satisfied.

"And what of the beast that savaged your son?" Father grumbled about forgetting that part but when the guards found no trace of the wolf, he dismissed her.

"But there is a wolf, isn't there?" I turned to look at her as the pleas of the Stark's rang through the room. She looked up at me and I could see the hardness in her eyes. The Stark's would go unpunished in this matter if we didn't act.

"A direwolf isn't much of a pet Father. They're dangerous and unpredictable." I spoke matter-of-factly as I condemned a girl's pet to death. But the decision was already made. The other wolf would die in place of the one that savaged my brother.

_Mercy is reserved for none. The only time you should falter is if it leads to a better advantage._

Tywin's words echoed through my head as the room began to clear out and the cries of the Stark girl drifted off into the distance.

"You did well boy."

"I did what was necessary." I kept my eyes focused on Lord Stark who was pulling his youngest daughter along. He had obliged to do the execution himself, instead of having Ilyn Payne do it.

Honorable, but this world wasn't built on honor.

I let out a sigh and went to leave. I was tired and I wanted a drink before I went to bed. I would find a woman but I wanted silence tonight. It would still be a while before we landed back at home.

_I'll write to Joy and then to Tywin. It's been too long..._

* * *

**Alright, I decided to stop here for the time being. Next time, we'll actually see Renier hanging out in King's Landing. He'll receive some shocking news, and things will start picking up. I'm not that great at intros so bear with me. We'll get to the good stuff eventually. **

**I want to hold a poll for one of the next few chapters. This is going to be the first sex scene of the story and I need suggestions as to who it'll be with. Anyone from the Game of Thrones universe (that's in King's Landing/Flea Bottom around this time). It can be someone from a brothel, a lady attending court, anyone. Send me some suggestions and I'll either pick the more popular one or the one I like the best. **

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

**Alright folks, back to business. I've been contemplating how much is exactly going to go into this chapter. Whether I should split it into two separate chapters, what should stay, or go, ect. And now that I'm fairly sure of what's going on, we're going to have ourselves the first big named chapter. This is where some of the plot is going to pick up. **

**Secrets, revenge, and revelations galore. This will probably end up being my longest chapter so far so I hope everyone thoroughly enjoys themselves.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Renier POV**

Being back in King's Landing was almost a breath of fresh air. If the city actually had fresh air, that is. But a welcomed sight nonetheless.

The Kingsroad had grown irritating with the constant bittering and wailing of the Stark girls. Joffrey was ignoring them as well so we had spent the last few weeks hunting or going off to explore. No one seemed to mind and with the Hound always close behind, we didn't have much to worry about in terms of safety.

It was good for the two of us to leave our roles behind for a few hours. He didn't have to be the perfect Crown Prince and constantly have to vie for attention from our Father and I didn't have to pretend to be Tywin Lannister.

We could laugh and carry on as we pleased. Simply two brothers out in the middle of the woods. As well as their dog, I thought dryly. I would've preferred it to have just been the two of us, but Mother has never allowed Joff to go anywhere without the younger Clegane brother.

I didn't have much room to talk. Whenever Gregor was around, the two of us were usually a joint pair. Mother didn't understand my friendship with the Mountain but I couldn't ever explain it to her. He was easy to be around and he didn't judge me. Ever.

He knew when my relationship with Joy Hill had escalated, he was at my first kill, and he taught me a lot about fighting, drinking, and commanding. I considered him family in his own category. Though I never dared mention that to anyone else.

So when I had my plan for revenge devised, I knew he was the only person I could rely on to help me carry it out. Lucky for me, he was waiting in my room when I returned, helping himself to some Dornish red.

"Freeze your balls off up there?" Raising an eyebrow, I dropped into the chair next to him and poured myself a cup of wine.

"Would I still be alive if I did?" He snorted as I gulped down some of the red. I hadn't been able to drink while I was in Winterfell. Makes a bad appearance or something to that effect.

"Suppose not. You wanna tell me why I'm here then?" I proceeded to enlighten him about what happened on the journey back on the Kingsroad between my brother and the youngest Stark girl.

"I need you to… pick me up something from Pycelle's chambers." His expression turned curious as I told him what exactly I needed him to get me. He shook his head in disbelief before standing,

"That's childish, ya know?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him expectantly.

"Will you do this for me, or not?"

"Ha! Course I will." I grinned triumphantly. I knew Gregor would, but I still felt pride coursing through me. My brother or parents may not be able to directly get revenge, but I certainly would. Now I just had to go find a certain northern girl to really put my plan in action.

Jeyne Poole was easy enough to locate with my extensive knowledge of the castle. She was even easy enough to charm. Although I partially thanked my royal blood and status for some of that persuasion.

I went to her chambers in the dead of night, careful not to alert anyone to my presence. She quickly opened the door for me and I pushed her inside, kicking the door close behind me. Swaying in the doorway, I smiled at her like the lion I was and was pleased when she visibly shuddered.

At only four and ten, she wasn't much, but I didn't need much. I lunged at her, knocking her against the bed. I grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned her. I had to stifle my laughter when she began to mewl at me.

_Pathetic. _

She had tried to be so innocent with me earlier, and here she was now; begging to be fucked like the northern whore she was. I didn't bother giving her much affection, so I went straight for her neck, nipping and licking at my own pace and inwardly enjoying the sounds of pleasure I was eliciting from this girl.

Pulling her bodice down with a few quick tugs, I moved my mouth to her young teats. They were perky enough and I made sure to give them plenty of my attention. Letting go of her hands to trail down to her abdomen allowed her to grip my hair in her hands. I ignored the gesture and quickly tore away from her.

She looked up at me in surprise until I yanked the leather from my trousers and let it fall to the floor with a light thud. Mystified, her eyes trailed from my waiting expression to my manhood as the breeches drifted down to my knees.

I took her silence as a yes and buried myself in her cunt. She tried not to make too much noise but the poor girl failed quickly. I had her screaming my name in only a few thrusts. I tried to drag out the pleasure to the best of my abilities and the satisfying clench around my cock was the only indication I needed before I spilled my seed inside of her.

I stayed the night with her, not at her behest, but on my own accord. And when the dim light of the morning appeared at her window, I gently woke her by tracing patterns on her bare arm. The loving gaze was still in her eyes as she looked up at me. I almost felt bad for deceiving her. Almost.

"Good morning my love. I have a request for you." I gave her my best winning smile when she appeared confused and was granted with,

"Of course my dear prince. Whatever you want." Cackling internally, I reviled in the moment before asking.

"I need you to slip this into Arya Stark's drink for me this afternoon." I handed her a small vial and she looked to me with wariness etched in her young face.

"What is it?"

"A small brew that induces stomach pains and uncontrollable bowels." I let out a few short laughs that she joined in with.

"Is this because of her behavior on the Kingsroad, my prince?" I nodded my head earnestly. Childish of me, really, but it was better this way. Jeyne let out a girlish giggle before taking the vial from me.

"What will you reward me with if I do this?" I stroked her hair before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Anything you desire, my sweet lady." She practically swooned in my arms so I had to begin my escape. After making sure she knew what to do, I left her chambers and went to occupy myself around others until the evening. Father wanted us to join the Starks for dinner and I was interested to see how the events would play out with this turn of events.

* * *

By the time dinner should be happening, I received the news I had been waiting for. Father and I had been watching new recruits in the training yard while Joffrey sat off to the side, casually watching me as I occasionally lifted myself up and down on my toes. I was getting antsy and quite impatient.

But then came a few Lannister guards who approached my Father. They ushered him away quickly and I turned my attention back to the training yard, wondering when Joff and I could be included in the new developments.

_Hurry, hurry. _

By the time Mother called us to dinner, I thought I was fit to burst. I needed the satisfaction of hearing that my plan had succeeded. But it still took a number of more antagonizing hours before I could truly achieve my sweet release.

_And by the gods, it was sweet. _

Joffrey and I were still in Mother's chambers when Father returned. His face looked positively crestfallen as he gazed at us. Mother stood at his entry and took a few steps towards him,

"What is it my love?"

"Ned's youngest… His daughter… She's dead…"

_Sweeter than any whore indeed. _

My body stayed quiet as Mother reacted to the news, but my mind was whirling. So the northern whore had actually done it. Of course she had, I manipulated her to do it. But she was all too willing to do it. A chance to embarrass Arya "Horseface?" Too easy.

When Mother and Father left together, I looked to my older brother who was eyeing me with a grin on his face. His eyebrow cocked in a silent question and I answered with my growing smirk.

He patted me on the shoulder before leaving the chambers with a smile on his face. I composed myself before leaving as well and heading out to the gardens.

She was waiting for me at the balcony overhead of the Blackwater. Tears were streaming down her face as she gazed at me. I heard her cries and chose to ignore them. The wailing was tiring me. I put my hands on her shoulders, a gesture she took as soothing, but changed as soon as I pushed her.

Her body flailed for a moment before it collapsed into the dangerous tide water. The bay was unpredictable at this time of night but I already knew that.

Turning from the overview, I walked back through the garden steadily. Humming the "Rains of Castamere" I waltzed into my chamber before shutting the door. I poured myself another cup of wine before settling myself down. I wanted to celebrate properly and alone.

The next morning was almost as good as the previous night. The silence that filled the halls was deafening and I loved every second of it. Arya Stark was dead. Killed by a northern girl by the name of Jeyne Poole. Who was now mysteriously missing.

It was almost too good to be true. The perfect murder, I thought to myself. Tywin would be proud if he was here.

_Or he'd chastise you for petty revenge. _

Whichever the case, it was a good, clean kill. And I took care of the evidence as well. No one could possibly trace it back to me now.

I felt drunk on my own pride that seemed to be coursing through my veins. A passing guard informed me that I had received a raven so I went to the tower to obtain the letter.

Going back into my room after a night with Gregor of whoring and drinking, I remembered the letter I had thoughtlessly thrown onto the table. Opening it, I gazed down at it in my drunken haze and tried to make out what it said:

_My Dearest Renier, _

_I know it has been many moons since our last correspondence and I am truly sorry for the part I played in it but I had to see this through before I could write you. I would hope that you could one day come to understand my reasoning for this. You know I have been so lonely since my Father's departure and your flight to King's Landing. I myself had to move from Casterly Rock to Lannisport. Not because of your grandfather but because of our secret. That night was more for me than I ever imagined. You gave me everything Ren. Everything I ever could have dreamed of. Everything that singers go on about. And now you have given me my greatest gift of all; a child. I know I told you that I had taken moon tea after our lovemaking, but I was so lonely Ren. I needed to keep a part of you. And as the gods would have it, I could. Her name is Briony, after my mother. She has your hair Ren, and our Lannister looks. She's perfect and she's ours. I don't expect you to do anything else, for I know you are busy in the Capitol. But just once, visit us. Meet your daughter. Please… _

_Forever yours, _

_Joy_

My joy was turning to ash in my mouth. The drunken haze disappeared into acute awareness. I was being physically blinded by this letter.

I was a father. I was a father. I Was A Father.

I couldn't comprehend these thoughts. I was a father. I had a daughter. I was a father. Joy had given birth to our baby. I was a father. Her name was Briony. I was a father. She had my hair…

I knew I would have to go. If not now, then soon. But I couldn't make a plan. My mind was not processing like the rest of me was. Did I go soon? A day? A week? A moon cycle? Two moon cycles? Who could I trust with this information? Gregor? Joffrey? My Father?

The only clear sight in my chaotic mind was a little girl, with my dark hair, and Lannister green eyes.

_Briony…_

* * *

**AHHHHHHH! Ren had sex, killed Arya, and became a dad all in the same chapter. I think this story has become a lot closer to the Game of Thrones world than before. I'm quite proud of myself actually. For persevering and making the clear cut decision to kill off a main character immediately. And then making my fourteen year old protagonist a father. I love it. **

**SO yeah. Arya is officially dead, no Lady Stoneheart plot, no zombie, nothing. She is 100% dead. I'm sorry for anyone who is upset about that, but you know, I'm still depressed about Oberyn dying, so…. Get over it?**

**It might be awhile before I get around to the next chapter but it'll probably be Ren just meeting his kid for the first time or something. Maybe I'll finally add Tywin. That sounds like a plan. **

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings

**Still not regretting my decision. I knew it would be unpopular, but I'm still okay with it. I know a lot of you didn't understand the reasoning behind and honestly when I first wrote it, I was being whimsical and was just joking around, but I kept it because it actually did support Ren's character. A lot of you think otherwise and I respect your opinion. But this is my character and he planned Arya Stark's death. That's it. **

**Babies, Tywin, and more character development in this character. I'm even throwing in a flashback scene somewhere so that everyone gets a better picture of Tywin and Renier's relationship and what happened to Renier in those seven years. Because I am fascinated by it and their weird relationship. **

**Onto it then!**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Renier's POV**

My ride to the Westerlands was all but enjoyable. I left at the drop of a septim, making sure word got to my parents of where I was going. Not why, never why. I couldn't tell a soul about this. If Tywin found out… it would be the bastard all over again.

_Bastards are below you Renier. Why would you want to make friends with them? The common folk need nothing but your charity and goodwill. Not the title of 'friend'. Ridiculous. Gregor, take him and make sure it's clean. No questions, no witnesses. It's time for our Prince to remember who he is. Here boy, take the blade and make it quick. If he was so cherished by you, then you won't want him to be in pain. _

His name had been Drey. He was a bastard of some lower class Westerland lord and worked outside of Casterly Rock as a fisherman. He had been my age and spent many days as my sole companion. Until Tywin found out and made me shove a sword through him.

A lesson, he justified. Princes' don't make friends with bastards. A Lannister does not make friends with bastards. Never mind that I was also a Baratheon whose father had several bastards.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding when I passed through the gates of Lannisport. Whether it was the anticipation of seeing Joy and my child or the memory of killing my childhood friend, I couldn't say.

My mind was whirling. Going between the face of Drey when he saw my sword sticking out of his chest, to Joy as she squirmed beneath me, to the smirk of brother's face when he guessed I had been responsible for the Stark girl's death.

I felt sick to my stomach but I urged my steed on. I needed to find Joy. She said she was living in a small house near the east port. So I rode the beach until I spotted tiny house that looked as she had described.

Stopping nearby, I tied my horse to a pole and checked behind me. I requested not to be followed, making sure my men had room at a brothel for the night as I rode off by myself. When I was sure I was alone, I cautiously approached the house.

Candles could be seen from the window, so I knew she was home. But I still could not quell that feeling inside of me that ached. I could not even pinpoint where the feeling was coming from, but it was there, like a dull thumping.

My heart perhaps? I raised a fist. My stomach? Maybe I didn't eat enough. I knocked once. Was I coming down with a fever? A plague? A second knock. This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here. I'm not feeling well. The door opened. Too late.

"Ren… you came…" Joy stood there, in all her glowing glory. A candle in the darkness, I thought. She seemed to light up the doorway as she beckoned me in. I couldn't process much, so I settled with asking,

"Where is she?" A smile lit up the girl's face as she took my hand to lead me through the house.

"She isn't asleep yet. I suppose she knew you were coming. Oh, you will love her Ren. She beams every single time I mention you. She loves you already." I barely heard her words, I was too focused on not tripping over myself.

A daughter. With my hair. Briony.

We came to a room that had a single candle lighting it. Joy immediately walked in while I stood uncertainly in the doorway. I felt like a stranger in this house. And that damn ache was still pestering me.

And then I saw the hair. Raven black, with curls going every which way. The child was set on her feet as a set of emerald green eyes stared up at me. She couldn't have been a year old yet, but already she could stand on her own. Then again, so could I.

I don't know when or how I ended up on my knees, but I was suddenly closer to my daughter's height than originally. She wobbled a few steps before I reached out and she fell into my arms. I heard a giggle as I pulled her closer to get a better look at her.

She was soft and feminine looking as Joy was, with our signature Lannister green eyes, but my Baratheon black hair. Briony… My daughter. My bastard daughter. I swallowed heavily as I remembered that. This girl was a bastard.

_My bastard. _

While I knelt there thinking, the girl had curled herself into the outside of my tunic and had fallen asleep. Joy leaned against the wall as she smiled down at us. And when I met her eyes I could see the genuine happiness.

We had made this child. Together. This was the product of the two of us. And she was no longer lonely. In this moment she had Briony and myself. A family. If you could call us that.

Standing with my daughter still in my arms, I carried her to her bed and made sure to gently lay her down; cradling her head as Joy was demonstrating to me. I felt like a normal father. One who would tuck their children in and kiss them goodnight. So I did so, for good measure.

I wanted to be a good father to her. But after the look I gave Joy, I knew she understood. No one could know this was my daughter. Her life would be in danger if my grandfather or mother ever found out. And they had spies everywhere, so we would have to keep it to ourselves.

One day, when Briony and I were older, I may eventually reveal her to my family, but until then, Joy and I had to be careful. But I promised to visit often, under the guise of visiting Tywin of course.

After spending the night with Joy and Briony, I had to leave. Word would reach Tywin that I was in Lannisport and if I didn't arrive at Casterly Rock, he would know something was amiss. So I made sure to head straight there after dawn broke.

As I suspected, when his steward greeted me personally, I knew Tywin had been expecting my visit. I took off straight for his chambers. No sense in keeping the surly old man waiting.

He didn't look up as I entered and took the seat in front of his desk. We had this understanding, that I wouldn't keep him waiting, but he could ignore me for as long as he wanted. And so I waited, patiently. He signed the last of the documents he had been working on before folding his hands on the desk and looking up at me.

After spending years practicing the art of reading people, I instantly knew something was wrong. Tywin looked unbelievably tired with an underlying sense of annoyance. Nothing new, but it was too early in the morning for him to be so angry.

"I don't suppose anyone had informed you yet?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly as I shook my head to indicate I had not heard anything.

"Arya Stark; dead. My youngest son; a hostage to Catelyn Stark. My eldest son; slaughtered a horde of Stark men." I blinked away my surprise and kept my face indifferent.

"Sounds as though I've missed much-"

"Why is Arya Stark dead, Renier?" I clamped my mouth shut as his face grew dark. Shit. So he knew about that. I mentally chastised myself, of course he did. He's Tywin fucking Lannister.

"She attacked Joff-" Another glare and I winced from the memory of Drey. The same glare was on his face again. So I remained silent under his scrutiny until he decided to speak again.

"It was foolish." I didn't speak. I didn't know what to say. Another moment of silence went by until he continued, "But, I understand why you did it. The Stark's think their friendship with Robert Baratheon saves them from consequence. Killing the girl was careless and stupid, but I do not blame you for wanting vengeance." I looked at him in shock.

"But you forget the original lesson-"

"Choose your enemies wisely." We sat silently for another moment before his lips twisted up slightly in a form of a smile. If Tywin truly could smile, this was as close as it came.

"Exactly. And since you started the events of the war between House Lannister and Stark, you'll be accompanying Gregor to the Riverlands. Cause some destruction, burn crops, destroy villages, whatever it takes for Catelyn Stark to return your uncle to us. Family is the most important concept to us Renier. You and I know that better than anyone, don't we?"

"Aye. That we do." We looked at each other for another moment. Here was the man who taught me to be the man I was today. My grandfather, my mentor, the man who had the answers to my destiny. And I was what he was banking on. Whatever that a nod of his head, I was excused. I'd leave with Gregor soon, and we would get to work on destroying the Riverlands and the Stark's along with it.

A smile appeared as I walked to my old chambers. The old man was growing soft. He barely even chastised me for my role in killing the Stark girl.

_But you still don't know what he's planning, do you?_

* * *

**What is Tywin planning? Who the hell knows. Anyways, hope this chapter is a little less dramatic than the last one. No one died, and Ren got to meet his daughter. All is good for the time being. Until him and Gregor start wrecking shit in the next chapter. **

**So, I'm going to take this moment to say that Renier causing Arya's death did serve a purpose in the long run. It's part of the reason why Catelyn takes Tyrion (along with the knife and Bran storyline), then why Jaime kills Ned's men, and it'll play an even larger role along the road. It also goes to show that he really was raised by Tywin. We're talking about the guy who basically started a war because Catelyn took Tyrion. Tywin barely even likes Tyrion but it's still his son. He's willing to start a war over his least favorite child and Ren's willing to kill a young girl because she brutalized his brother. Similarities, that's all I'm saying.**

**So it might be awhile before I update this story because I seriously need to update Princess of Winterfell. So I'm going to have to force myself to ignore this story and write a few chapters for that one. Until then, stay chill. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Dwarf

**Officially done with my first year of college! Yaaaay! So instead of writing a wedding, I'm going to write some gore. Yes, beware this chapter is going to have M rated material. And probably more of Renier being kind of sadistic. **

**In this chapter, he'll be wrecking stuff over in the Riverlands, hanging out with Gregor, and some basic filler stuff but this chapter does contain probably one of the best sentences I've ever come up with so enjoy that. Hang on to your seats because stuff's gonna get real. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Renier POV**

Gregor had told me that the Riverlands were prime for the taking and he has never been more right. The soldiers were farther North with Robb Stark's army, who was feebly trying to defend the Lady Catelyn Stark.

Unfortunately for them, the Lady took a Lannister. The smallest, but family nonetheless. Uncle Tyrion was far more amusing than the rest of my family; even if he was a dwarf. He and I had a mutual understanding with one another, especially due to the time we spent together at Casterly Rock.

But because of Mother and Joffrey's disdain of him, in their presence I've had to be indifferent towards him. But in actuality, we were somewhat fond of one another. We both had sharp minds, a love of books, and he understood my predicament with Tywin.

_Whatever that was anyways… _

In truth, I figured my uncle and I got along so well because we both inexplicably took after Tywin more than any other in our family. We shared a certain kinship because of that.

And now the Starks had him. So I would get him back at all costs. Family just worked for us like that. It was the most important thing to me.

My day was filled with riding from one village to the next. We burned everything in sight, taking valuables and salvable food with us if there was any. I usually left the commoners alone, they didn't kidnap my uncle or join in the war. But the other men took certain liberties with the women. Especially Gregor.

"Shoulda heard the wench, squealed like a pig when I fucked her." I internally groaned at his brashness but this was Gregor Clegane. I wouldn't expect any different. He noticed my disinterest and decided to question it,

"You taken any of these common bitches?" I shook my head as I tipped back another gulp of the ale. It was more like mud but it did a damn good job of ridding myself of the aftertaste of pillaging.

"Not for me." He laughed at that statement,

"Bullshit! It's for everyone, boy."

"Everyone but me then." That seemed to confuse him even more so I decided to explain it to him. Somewhat at least.

"A man's got to have some kind of honor, Gregor. Me? I don't hurt women. Simple as that."

"You sound like my bloody brother. Not lying and shit like that… Wait a minute. Didn't you kill that Stark bitch? That sounds a lot like hurtin' women to me." I rolled my eyes at him and refilled my drink.

"Did I kill her? I don't believe I shoved my sword thru her or slit her throat. As I recall, a northern girl in their service poisoned her. And then that girl killed herself. Shame, really. Far too young for that shit." Gregor only laughed as the grin on my face grew. We both knew I was responsible, but I still didn't kill the girl myself.

"Whatever, boy. That honor will get you killed though. Women ain't worth that much. You'd be better having no morals at all. Like me."

"Why in the seven hells would I wanna be like you?" We both cracked up at that statement and went back to bantering and drinking together. Just like the good ol days, I thought. Before this bloody war started.

Gregor and I would go out riding together if the days were clear. He showed me how to joust properly. Taught me everything I know with a long sword. And he was there when I had to kill Drey. I didn't resent him for that either. He was a Lannister man, which meant he took orders from Tywin. I'd bet all the money in the Iron Bank that even my own Father wouldn't be able to issue him an order.

The next morning was the first day we ran into Tully troops outside of another small village. The battle ended up being fairly short in my opinion. And I didn't even get the chance to fight. Once they realized that our group was led by the Mountain, they surrendered. I walked to the front of the company where Gregor was questioning the surrendered men. He looked down at me and gestured to the kneeling men.

"What do we do with 'em?" I thought for a moment. We couldn't take them with us, we were pillaging, not taking captives. I looked to see about thirty men total; still too many to feed and care for. We could escort them to Harrenhal but that would only continue to over crowd that Keep.

And then it hit me.

"We don't need their surrenders. We need my Uncle returned to us. And the best way to do that? Send a message." Gregor grinned wildly as he and his men all turned to listen.

"Cut these men off at the knees and leave them tied to the ruins of the village. Their fellow soldiers will find them eventually." There was no empathy in my voice, only the cold monotone I had grown up hearing, "And when they find you, if any of you happen to still be alive before the blood loss kills you."

_"You'll tell them I want the dwarf."_

* * *

**Catelyn POV**

"They were cut off at the knee? What in the gods name for?" I sat in with my sister's counsel as they told us what was happening around Westeros since my men and I had taken Tyrion Lannister. His father took up arms against House Tully and was waging a war against us all. And now someone was mutilating the soldiers and leaving them for dead.

"To send a message, Lady Stark. The company was the Mountains, but the man responsible for the acts themselves was the Imp's nephew, Renier Baratheon. His message was clear, he wants his uncle returned immediately." The Lords of the Vale were less than pleased to be involved with this feud but Lysa was my sister and held little love for the Lannister's. She would remain on my side.

But this… this was disturbing news.

"Renier Baratheon is a boy. Barely even fourteen namedays old, last I recall." I remembered him well, especially since he was the only of Robert Baratheon's children to actually resemble him. The boy had indeed been well reserved but I never knew that held this underlying cruelty.

"A man now. He's tasted battle, he travels with the Mountain, and we're holding his uncle. Surely this is cause to release him-"

"Not without a trial!" My sister was so hungry for the Lannister's death that she tended to scare even me at times.

"Then we should commence it at once, sister. The sooner we finish this, the sooner these boys can go home to be boys again." A naïve statement, I knew, but I was hopeful.

"Bring the dwarf out!" After waiting several minutes, he finally arrived, shackled and dirty but still containing his overly smug smile.

"I heard the news. Someone is desecrating Tully men to send the message that I'm to be released. Is it my dear brother? Sounds like something he would do."

"Your nephew, actually." One of the knights in the room answered him which did not seem to overly please my sister.

"Certainly not Joffrey… Renier then? I give him credit for originality, although I doubt anyone has ever had to send a clear message that demanded a dwarf." Many of us just shook our heads, he was as pompous as ever. He barely seemed fazed that his young nephew was doing these horrendous acts. All for him even.

"We're here to see if you're guilty in the sights of gods and men." Lysa was growing more impatient by the second. But we all could guess her verdict. Even the Imp seemed to know what his fate was. Until he changed it, that is.

"Gods and men? Gah. No thanks. I'd rather just have a trial by combat. I'm sure my nephew is close enough to defend me. Or even his traveling companion, Gregor Clegane. Whichever you'd prefer, of coure."

"We will have the trial now, Imp! No waiting for anyone to come save you." As it turns out, he didn't have long to wait. A sellsword volunteered to be his champion and surprisingly won, much to my sister's chagrin.

"Well this has been most interesting, but I'm due back home. It was nice meeting all of you." And with that, Tyrion Lannister was gone. Presumably to find his nephew.

I couldn't shake the thought from my head that a boy close to Sansa's age was out chopping up men and doing horrendous acts just in the name of his family. Part of me wondered if he or family was responsible for the death of little Arya…

* * *

**All right, I think I'm done with this chapter for the day. I might type up another later this week, but I really just wanted to update this story since I'm officially on summer break now. That doesn't necessarily mean shorter updates because some days I just won't feel like writing, but I will try to keep with these stories. **

**One of my favorite scenes ever is in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. **

**Catelyn's POV was really just involved so that Tyrion will get released. Next chapter will be his and Ren's reunion and some shocking news for them. Not so much for us. **

**Also, after this chapter is released, I plan to upload a gifset on Tumblr representing my favorite scene in this chapter. So if you're curious, go onto and search for renier baratheon. **


	8. Chapter 8: Cold and Calculating

**Apologies for the inactivity. Don't really have an excuse except for lack of motivation. But these next few chapters will be worth it since I've been getting back into the habit of writing. Tyrion point of view for this chapter, back to Ren for the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tyrion POV**

Bronn and I were having a fantastic time traversing the wilderness around the Eyrie. Everything was green and wooded thankfully. It would have been a shame really if something more interesting appeared. We'd miss out on the thousands of trees.

It was probably a good thing Bronn appreciated my humor and respected my families name, well wealth, or else I'd probably be dead days ago. By the time we found the Kingsroad, I was sure it was all a dream.

Especially at the sight of Lannister troops riding towards us.

"Lions are your lot, right?" Bronn didn't care much for sigils but even he could recognize the banners of a Lannister. I nodded quickly and tried to figure out if I knew any of the men coming towards us. Thank the gods I did.

The most notable was Gregor Clegane. And last I had heard of him, he was traveling with my dear nephew. Sure enough, coming up next to the giant man was the boy himself. Though as he approached, I had to rethink that statement.

"By the gods… how long was I gone? You went from fourteen to fifty in a matter of weeks!" Renier's smile was warm as he dismounted his steed to greet me.

"It's good to see you as well Uncle. But you can imagine my surprise at finding you out here instead of dangling outside of the Eyrie." I couldn't help but stare at my nephew. He seemed to have gotten taller, if that was even physically possible. I wouldn't really know.

He was also starting the beginning of a man's scruff around his Lannister jawline. But he still seemed to hold to that childish jovial I remember from his younger days at Casterly Rock. No matter how hard my father tried, he couldn't quite knock that out of the boy.

"Yes, well, winning a trial by combat got me released," I announced joyously as the men surrounding us looked on in disinterest. Ren's eyes lifted to meet the stare of my new sellsword friend.

"Thank you for fighting for my uncle's honor in my stead, ser." Bronn smirked cheekily as he corrected my nephew that he was just a sellsword, not a ser. Surprisingly, Renier returned the look and announced that they'd have to change that. Figuring that these two would get along swimmingly, I thought back to his earlier statement and announced the insult.

"Wait a moment. You just assumed Bronn here was my champion. How do you know that I didn't win my own freedom?" Both men glanced down at me with eyebrows raised before Renier snorted,

"I've seen you with a sword, uncle." Fair enough. But at least we all got a good laugh out of it. Even the Lannister men around us found it to be funny.

"Now that I've got you, we can take you to the main camp. Tywin should be there." As he pulled himself back onto his horse, I thought briefly on his use of my father's name. He rarely ever referred to my father as his grandfather. Only ever opting to call him by his name or just simply 'my lord'.

I never voiced my concerns though. Ren and I had an understanding that he never spoke of what my lord father did to either of us. Only that we accept how he has impacted our lives individually. And unlike the rest of my family for the most part, Ren did care. He wasn't necessarily a sensitive boy, but he had a strong sense of loyalty and ties to family. Should have been a bloody Tully, I mused.

"Something on your mind Uncle?" Pulling me out of my thoughts, I looked up at the shaggy haired lad who was holding out a leather clad hand to me; a looked of expectation on his face. Whoops, must have kept him waiting.

"Just thinking about the reunion with my dear Father," I remarked as I grasped my nephew's hand and allowed him to pull me up behind him on the steed. It would be a much quicker journey if I rode. I don't think my poor legs could have stood anymore trudging through the woods anyways.

But I almost didn't catch the small twitch on the boy's face as I mentioned Lord Tywin. Of course Renier had every right to be annoyed at the prospect of seeing the old lion again. They were too much alike to get along properly. Just like with me.

Although Ren and I had never spent as much time together, curtesy of my darling sister, neither of us seemed to mind the others company to the point of aggravation. He wasn't my brother, but he was closer than all the others. Even if he had to feign indifference when we're around his mother. Not that I'd blame him. Being on Cersei's bad side was never much fun unless you knew what you were doing.

"He put a lot of effort into finding you. I'm sure the reunion will be cordial enough." Cordial wasn't the word I would use, but I didn't argue. We both knew what to expect when the Lord of Casterly Rock was involved.

"I do have to admit that his efforts were impressive. But he's in over his head if he thinks the Stark's are just going to drop the issues at hand. What with one child dead and another crippled for life." I watched the moving trees with even more disinterest, preferring to speak to someone of intellect. Lest I become too nauseated.

"Unless it is truly war that they want, the Stark's will stand down." I almost scoffed at my nephew's feigned naivety. While endearing, it wasn't a statement I knew he believed himself. He was taught to think above it.

"What do you really think Ren?" My mirth filled questioned was met by initial silence. For a moment I thought that something was happening in front of us but it wasn't until I felt the rumble of the boy's back that I knew he had just been deep in thought.

"They won't give up until they have some sort of honor filled retribution. A peace offering, marriage alliance, money, hostage, or…" He trailed off for a moment, still apparently thinking of the situation himself.

"Or?" It was always curious to see how my nephew thought. So much like myself, but with an edge of something I could never quite pinpoint.

"Or until they're all dead." My breath caught for a moment. He said it so simply, so matter-of-factly, that I was again reminded of my lord father. The man who wiped out an entire House during a rebellion. And it now seemed my nephew had no qualms about the scenario either.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to back, eh?" I attempted to lighten the mood again, playing off the statement as hypothetical. But it seemed Renier didn't have the same reserves.

"You and I both know how the Stark's are Uncle. They'd rather die than allow this injustice to their family fester and decay. So I will happily indulge them if need be." Cold. Cold and calculated. It was as though I were speaking to a younger, more Baratheon version of the man I grew up under. It was unnerving.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, for which I was glad. Most days I could speak to my nephew with an apparent easiness. Others, like today, I became innately terrified of him.

* * *

**I'm going to shorten the chapters slightly to help better pace myself. Each chapter's going to be from one person's point of view no matter how long or short it is. Hopefully I'll get more updates done this way. If not, I'll go back to just writing until I feel like I've done enough for a decent chapter. I do enjoy experimenting! **

**So how is everyone feeling about the potential eradication of the Starks? I know their fan favorites, but I just can't help myself with this story. It's not done often and I do enjoy how cold and ruthless it makes Ren look. I'm going to enjoy making you guys love him just to have him do something totally awful later on! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: A reunion of like minds. **


	9. Chapter 9: I Wouldn't Dare

**I absolutely love writing scenes with Ren and Tywin and not just because Tywin's my favorite character (and the name of my car). I just love their dynamic! I do feel bad for Tyrion though. He gets stuck between them. **

**I do hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Renier POV**

Walking into the tent where Tywin and his generals spent the beginning of this war discussing strategy was disappointing to say the least. I'd much rather be back out in the action, hacking away at men with the Mountain at my side. I had more freedom, I felt more alive then. Here, under the scrutiny of the man in front of me, I felt like a caged beast.

I felt like prey instead of the predator.

"Get out." The Lannister bannermen all stood as soon as the order was issued and left the room, only stopping to pay me my own respects. I was still a Prince after all, and the grandsire of their liege lord. I resisted the urge to sneer at them.

"Sit." Removing the thoughts of barking at my grandfather, I moved to sit at his right as Tyrion took the one to his left. We were left to our own devices here. No doubt to talk strategy from this point on. My mission had been to cause destruction in the Riverlands and then find and return my Uncle.

Mission accomplished, I thought bitterly as I watched Tywin interact with his younger son. I stayed silent for as long as possible. I wasn't truly in the mood to entertain more of Tywin's cryptic words and motivations. Well, at least until he actually gave me information that I could be interested in. And he certainly had just that.

"Robert Baratheon is dead." The man I call Father in name only, huh? Truly I was not surprised, nor disappointed. Mother hated him, I was merely indifferent to him. He always seemed to prefer me to Joff, which annoyed the both of us to no end.

"After your brother assumed control of the Iron Throne, he decided it would be… wise to imprison and then execute Ned Stark." _Two down_, _five to go_. Well, six, but I don't feel like counting the bastard. He'll be at the Wall if my memory serves correct. Let him freeze to death there.

That didn't make the situation any easier though. The North would be in a full blown rebellion; no doubt taking the Riverlands with them. Joff could have at least negotiated-

_Ha! Sure he would have. The day that happens is the day Varys' cock reappears. _

_Bloody unlikely. _

"I've been asked to retain my old position as Hand of the King, but seeing as I will now have to deal with this mess our King has created with the Starks, I am sending Tyrion to act as Hand in my stead." I noticed the brief glimpse of surprise cross my Uncle's face.

"Renier," I sat up slightly as he addressed me, "You will return to King's Landing as well. You know what I expect of you. Reign in your brother. Assist your Uncle." I nodded once. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. And I didn't like it one bit.

While disappointed that I would have to leave Gregor and the glory of battle, I knew my place was back at court. My brother was barely a year older than me and my mother had already placed my father's crown on his head. Likely before his obese body was cold. Tywin and I both knew she was ultimately responsible for Ned Stark's death as well.

During my tutelage at Casterly Rock, my grandfather tried almost desperately to make me understand what kind of woman my mother was. He accurately predicted what would happen to my brother under her "guidance" and that I was to rise above such foolishness. I would not be my mother's son and I would certainly not be my father's son.

_I never did learn what that ultimately made me. _

"Additionally, I received word that Robb Stark has taken Jaime hostage the previous night. Taken down by the Greyjoy hostage if the rumors are to be believed." Damn. We really could have used Ned Stark's head attached for this. And Uncle Tyrion seemed to share the same reserve.

"Too bad we can no longer negotiate with Ned Stark. Our dear King has seen to that." Tywin's jaw twitched in aggravation; we were all in agreement on that matter. But sadly, circumstance doesn't bring a dead man back.

"We still hold a Stark girl though. The Queen seems to think she will be useless but insists the engagement holds." Her father's head as an engagement present. I had to resist the urge to snicker. My brother was certainly creative in his romantic conquests. I suppose I could do better though, but I was brought out of my daydream of serving the Stark girl her mother's teeth when Tywin decided to address me again.

"Keep the girl safe Renier. We do not need to give the northerners anymore reason to continue this rebellion." This time I couldn't stop myself from scoffing, and neither could my Uncle.

"My brother took their liege lord's head. After the death of the youngest Stark girl in King's Landing, they have more than enough reasoning to rebel. No marriage alliance will save us from war." We sat silently after that, Tywin and I appraising each other. He was thinking my words over. I was sure he knew they were the truth.

"What do you propose we do about this war then?" He was asking me? Tywin Lannister was asking me? He never much valued my opinion before… so what the seven hells changed? I wasn't about to back away from this challenge though.

"Crush them. Destroy them. Make them fear us. They will never love us, and they will never respect us again. Fear is our only weapon at this point." Tyrion looked almost sickened by my words, but Tywin held the ghost of a smile on his face. He approved of my idea. The thought filled me with a swelling pride that always accompanied praise from the old man.

"Is it truly the only option?" My Uncle tried to seem nonchalant in his question, but I could see that he was uncomfortable with the idea of another war. Too bad that it could no longer be avoided. Not at this point anyways.

"For now. Perhaps if the Starks realize they are losing, they'll be more inclined to sue for peace." I took in my grandfather's words carefully. He once told me a story about a similar time he proposed the same arrangement to a long gone house. They had sued for peace, and Tywin had wiped them off the maps.

Well, at least all but one. The northerners were queer with their traditions of always serving the Starks. If we left at least one alive, they could still hold the North and we wouldn't need to worry about another rebellion. I kept the idea to myself for now. There would be more time to discuss strategy with Tywin at a later point. If he didn't already hold the same ideas.

"Tyrion, prepare yourself for the Capitol. I wish to have a word with my grandson. Alone." I didn't think my Uncle could move quite that quickly. But he seemed relieved to be dismissed. I would have been too. Lucky bastard.

"Your mother will try to sway you to her reasoning when you return."

"I've assumed so." It was only in her nature to do so.

"She will attempt to control your actions as well as Tyrion's."

"She will try." And I loved her for it.

"Rely on yourself. Trust only Tyrion when it comes to matters regarding the realm. Do not speak to your mother on these matters." I merely nod, it doesn't really require a response.

"Do not take her wishes or ideas into consideration." Another nod. Really, if he had such little faith in me, then why was he sending me? Why not just let Uncle handle everything as acting Hand?

"The realm comes first during times of war, Renier. I've taught you that much, haven't I?" Of course you have, you old sod. You practically beat it into me at every inopportune moment of my childhood.

"Go. Go to King's Landing and fix this mess our family has caused." I stood at my dismissal and edged to the exit. Pausing only when he decided to add,

"And do not disappoint me." I turned back only slightly at his words and finally put the pieces together. This would be another test of his. I both loathed and loved these challenges. The turmoil they caused, the thrill they inspired. Only this one would be much more difficult with the added bonus of defying both my older brother and mother. But I could live with their annoyance if it meant I could win another of Tywin's challenges.

"I wouldn't dare to."

* * *

**Not yet at least. So does anyone think Ren's really going to defy Cersei and Joffrey? Or is his conquest of gaining Tywin's approval much stronger? I'm interested to think what you guys think. Start placing your bets now!**

**The next chapter will be Tyrion and Ren's arrival in King's Landing. I know this story's going a little fast paced but honestly, the real fun is going to happen once they're back in King's Landing. This is all basically just the opening act. Because seriously, you will all love and hate me once Renier and Joffrey get together. Especially after having read this chapter. **

**Until then!**


End file.
